


Baby,I Will Be Right Hair

by Chogiwa_missy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiwa_missy/pseuds/Chogiwa_missy
Summary: Where Professor Kim Junmyeon's unknown soulmate has a weird hair color fetishand College sophomore Zhang Yixing's life revolves around making questionable hair choices





	Baby,I Will Be Right Hair

Cross posting [from my AFF account](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1414275/baby-i-will-be-right-hair)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In this world,The hair color of two soulmates is the same.If your soulmate dyes their hair,your hair will automatically turn into that colour.It's funny sometimes you could go to bed with normal hair colour and wake up with maybe pink hair.Or maybe someone is doing a presentation when their hair suddenly turns blonde or bright red.

This sounds a really innocent and romantic connection,but This can also turn into a real headache when someone’s soulmate dyes their hair to weird colours,like Zhang Yixing does.

This is obviously Oh Sehun’s opinion and Yixing knows better than to give two shits about Sehun's opinions.

Zhang Yixing is your average college student.All this soulmate fuss does not irk him at all,unlike his roommate Oh Sehun whose whole life revolves around the soulmate system.

Yixing hums a tune while stirring his new hair paint on the kitchen counter.

“Another colour?What is it this time?”Sehun asks

“Electric Pink with some lime streaks.I have a new course starting this semester.I need a good hair colour to make a good impression,"Yixing grins

“Yeah,more like to cast a traumatic impression.Didn’t you just colour your hair yellow yesterday?”Sehun asks while stuffing his mouth with some cereals

“Yeah,it got black again.my soulmate must have changed it back”

“At least we know your soulmate is someone with brains unlike you,”Sehun shrugs

"Nah,they are just boring,"Yixing scoffs,"yellow is obviously a good colour."

"Yeah right,piss yellow is a nice colour to wear on your head,"Sehun runs his hands through his soft ocean blue hair 

Yixing just rolls his eyes.He doesn't have time for Sehun's bullshit.He has fashion statements to make and classes to attend.

♥️

Kim Junmyeon is your average college professor.Majoring in Korean studies and joining his faculty right after graduating

With his amazing career and striking looks he is always the center of attention in SM college.His rich lifestyle and amazing manners are a bonus.

The ever so diligent,calm and traditional Kim Junmyeon has only one problem in his life – His hair,no scratch that,his insolent brat of a soulmate.

It all started a year ago.

The morning of 7th October to be precise.

Junmyeon had just woken up for his interview at SM college.with his stunning results he was sure to get the job anyway,the interview was just a formality at that point.

With a good easy peasy mood he had gone to bathroom to start his morning skincare routine.

When he looked at the mirror,his hair was a bright lime green.

Junmyeon’s whole neighbourhood probably heard his terrified scream that day.

Junmyeon sighs as he thinks back to the days before the cursed 7th October of last year.He never had a problem with his hair before that.But after that fateful day,no matter how many times he changes back his hair to normal,his unknown soulmate dyes it back.And dye it back to ridiculous colours like,Orange purple,Silver Brown,electric violet,Neon Orange,majenta pink etc.The colour Junmyeon slightly liked was the soft pink that one time on February,He even praised his unknown soulmate's taste mentally,but he took his words back when he woke up the next day with piss yellow hair with bright Red streaks all over his head.

Junmyeon’s best friend Kim Jongin who is also a professor at SM College,never fails to rub it in his face that Jongin's soulmate has great taste in hair colour.WHich is a very true statement Junmyeon thinks as he remembers Jongin's pretty ocean blue hair. 

Junmyeon's other friend Chanyeol thinks this is a curse on him for being too perfect.well,Junmyeon did not ask for being a perfection on the face of earth.

Junmyeon sighs again and curses under his breath as he sets his fedora on his head and carefully tucks his electric pink hair under.

Today was the starting of new classes and he was going to start a new Korean Language course with the sophomores.

He was not going to let his bratty soulmate or neon pink/lime hair fuck with him.

♥️

  
“Yo,Did you hear?”Luhan takes the seat beside Yixing,”Our this course’s Korean prof is really cool and stylish!”

“hmm?really?”Yixing asks,”Who is that anyway?”

“Mr. Kim Junmyeon,I heard he is always in a fedora and he looks strikingly handsome!”Luhan's voice drops an octave lower,"rumours have it that no one has ever seen his hair."

"WHat?"Yixing bursts out in laughter,"You sure your _cool_ prof doesn't have some tentacles growing from his head?"

Luhan scoffs,"Wow,you haven't seen him and already you started being mean."

"did i say anything weird though,"Yixing shrugs

"ugh dunno,man.i heard he is really Hot,"Luhan says

“Easy there,Lulu,try to keep it in your pants until after the class,”Yixing laughs

“Oh wow,I’m not even that desperate,”Luhan pouts

Just then the door opens and a guy enters.Well,he didn't have to introduce himself as the professor,his fine white shirt tucked in crisp black slacks screamed professor.

But the matching black fedora on his head and the sleeves tucked upto his elbows screamed Hot professor the whole class wants to bang

Till now Yixing never knew a fedora could be worn with such attire but maybe when you look like a god,anything you wear somehow works out.

"WHoa he is so fucking hot.I'm having breathing problems,"Luhan whispers and Yixing honestly agrees.

The professor looks up and gives the whole class a smile and Yixing swore he felt his heart melt out of his body.

“Hello class,I am Kim Junmyeon and I will be your teach- what the fuck,”

All the students still and stare at professor and then look at Yixing,where Mr. Kim was staring.

Yixing felt like flying and pleasant and like he was in a lucid dream as he gazes at Mr. Kim’s eyes.

eh what?

Mr. Kim's eyes?

Why was Mr. Kim staring at him,no wait,his hair,like _that_?

Murmurs stir among everyone and that seems to break the professor out of his trance.

Mr. Kim quickly regains his composure and continues talking,still a bit distracted.

“Maybe he is not that perfect at all,He is judgemental and stupid,”Luhan murmurs under his breath while softly holding Yixing’s hand to console the guy.

Yixing just nods and lets Luhan comfort him.

Maybe it’s his imagination but he feels Mr. Kim glaring at him and Luhan for the rest of the class.

♥️

“Whoa what’s gotten your panties in a twist?”Jongin asks

Junmyeon was out drinking with his friends and he was in deep thoughts the whole time.

“Junmyeon?”Jongin asks

‘’eh?hmmm,’’Junmyeon mumbles,”there is this guy in my new class,who has electric pink hair with lime streaks-“

Jongin almost spits his drink out,”you mean your soulmate?”

“I’m not sure,”Junmyeon sighs,”I mean It's a big thing,I can’t tell for sure.Also seems like he has a boyfriend who is very beautiful”

“How do you know that?”

“they were holding hands in class.”

Jongin chews his bottom lip and then suddenly grins maniacally

“Do you have classes with him tomorrow?”he asks

“No,next monday,”Junmyeon replies

“Well then,Mission : Verify Junmyeon’s soulmate will occur then.”

Monday comes in a flash and so does Junmyeon’s sufferings.And this time it is caused by his best friend Kim Jongin.

“JONGIN WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR OH MY GOD”Junmyeon screams when he sees his hair on the mirror

To fulfill Mission : Verify Junmyeon’s soulmate,the younger had came to Junmyeon’s place with a big basket full of hair dye and a maniac grin on his face,the previous night.

He woke Junmyeon up at 4 am and started applying hair colour.

Now it was 7 and Junmyeon’s hair was looking like a damn rainbow except the rainbow was created when God was high on meth throwing paint balls around or something.

“Jongin,how many colours have you put on my hair?”Junmyeon asks

“Relax.Just look carefully.I have coloured it so that you can recognize right away who else have here like this.and who cares,you always wear fedoras anyways”

Junmyeon examines his weird colored hair.

The roots were all Electric Green courtesy of his soulmate,his soft medium bangs was a neon blue,and on the back,half of his hair was Orange,while other half was neon pink.

“You sure,you are not my soulmate’s actual mate?”Junmyeon grimaces while touching his hair.

“Hyung,those insane levels of dumbfuckery is only possible for your soulmate,”Jongin snorts

“Shut the heck up,I’m not the one who walked around publicly with Bright orange hair,”Junmyeon says

“At least my soulmate doesn’t have a questionable hair dye kink,he is consistent unlike someone else’s soulmate,”Jongin singsongs as he runs his hand through his ocean blue hair

Junmyeon sighs. Thanks to his soulmate,hair color debate is a lost case for him.

♥️ 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath before entering the class.

The first thing that greets him is the chaos and a loud voice

Junmyeon clears his throat and gets the attention.As the students all scramble away to their seats,Junmyeon feels his heart stops.

There in front of him,a mop of Neon Orange and blue and pink hair greets him,proudly standing before him,Zhang Yixing.

With his head held high,a pretty smile on his face and a stretched hand.

So,this guy really is his soulmate,Junmyeon takes a shaky breath and composes himself

He takes the candy Yixing hands him on and asks,”Is it your birthday today?”

“No,Sir,I’m sorry for wasting class time,but umm,”Yixing scratches his head adorably,”Today my soulmate dyed their hair for the first time ever.I’m just celebrating the occasion.I’ll take my seat now.”

The pretty smile stretches some more revealing a one sided dimple as Yixing bows and goes back to his seat.

Junmyeon feels his head going dizzy

He got a literal angel as his soulmate and here he thought his soulmate was some druggie biker dude.

“Professor are you okay?”a student asks

“eh?um,class,”Junmyeon messages his temple,”I’m not feeling well today,class is dismissed.Sorry,”

A combined groan is heard from the students as Junmyeon takes his things again and he storms out

♥️

“So,what to do when your soulmate is a 9 years Junior with weird hair colour fetish?”Junmyeon slams the glass on the counter,"more"

“Dunno,man.i’m pretending to not know you,”Chanyeol says while looking the other way.

The whole club was glancing at Junmyeon’s shocking hair colour which he didn’t even bother to hide at this point.He left his apartment at 8,came to the bar Chanyeol works in,got miserably drunk and now took off his fedora.

“you’re such a bad friend,Chan,”Junmyeon slumps his head on the counter

"if you were Jongin i would just ask you to dance your problems away,"Chanyeol shrugs,"for now just tell me what is going on."

Junmyeon sighs and starts his complicated soulmate situation

"Bro,no offense,but that's not even a real problem,"Chanyeol rolls his eyes,"your soulmate seems like a really great kid who is even celebrating for his unknown soulmate.You should just apporach him.The only problem here is your hair colour oh my god.WAs Jongin on drugs when he dyed your hair"Chanyeol gasps dramatically

,"i-,"Junmyeon opens his eyes and suddenly freezes.The mop of a neon Orange,blue pink at the entrance of the club greets him.

a pair of eyes catches his and they widen.

_shit what was he doing here_

“Fuck my life ,”Junmyeon jolts and sits up.

“What?”Chanyeol asks

“Oh my god can I get a hat,fedora or anything to cover my hair with?”He quickly ducks

“Oh wow finally you have come to your senses about showing that ugly ass hair,”Chanyeol turns with a piece of cloth on his hand,”here,I got this,will this do?”

“bitch,yes,”Junmyeon says grabbing it and covering his hair.Then he suddenly jumps over the counter and ignoring Chanyeol’s desperate pleas of help,ducks under the counter.

“Jun,what the fuck?”Chanyeol asks

“Sssshhhsh,”Junmyeon shushes the bartender,”let me hide for a while will you?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and goes back to the new customer.

When he lays his eyes on the newcomer’s hair,he understands.

Kim Junmyeon is hiding from his soulmate.

There is no mistake.that ugly blue,pink Orange combination of hair colour is Jongin’s masterpiece,now showing on top of his unknown customers head.

The guy smiles sheepishly,“umm,this might sound weird but was there a guy with the same hair colour as mine,a bit earlier?”

“Ye- AACK,”Chanyeol receives a kick from under the counter,”I mean,I haven’t noticed,you know the disco lights and all.”

Even though the disco lights also fade in front of Jongin’s ugly hair colour masterpiece.Chanyeol grimaces,the guy must think he is a douche now

“ow,”The newcomer’s face falls but he takes a seat in front of Chanyeol

“Can you get me a special cocktail type of thing if you have any,Mr. ?”

“Chanyeol”Chanyeol says,already taking the glasses,”Any special occasion,Sir?”

The guy beams at him,”Call me Yixing.And yes,my soulmate changed his hair colour for the first time ever in our lives.SO of course this calls for a celebration!”he cheers

Chanyeol laughs.This guy was really cute.Junmyeon is a lucky guy

“So,this soulmate of yours have never changed his hair colour once in his life?”Chanyeol says while giving Yixing the drink

“Never,”Yixing takes a big gulp from his cocktail,”To be honest,Chanyeol,”Yixing’s voice drops an octave lower,”I thought my soulmate is some stuck up professor or monk type of dude,you know who have sticks up their asses.But this hair color just proves he is not.”

Yixing giggles,already a bit drunk

Chanyeol smiles apologetically at Yixing.

oh how he was wrong

Then he peeks at his friend hiding under the counter.Junmyeon was already angry,Chanyeol could tell

So,he does what a best friend must at this type of situations : Fuck it up some more.

“I totally agree.But what if your soulmate is actually a stuck up professor who lost a bet and had to do this?ever thought about that scenario?”Chanyeol says,ignoring the punches he receives on his shin.Junmyeon's small fists can't do shit to his giant Legs.

“hmm”Yixing bites his lip in thoughts,”maybe you are right,Channie. (a faint “Channie?what the fuck” from under the counter goes unheard)maybe he is a stuck up dumb professor”

“see?That’s why you should go on a date with me,you know,I don’t mind some rocking hair colors once in a while,”Chanyeol adds while running a hand through his bright red hair,”Here,touch it,my hair is soft and conditioned as well.Bet your nerd soulmate’s hair is all greasy.”

“mmm feels nice,”Junmyeon hears the slurred voice of his soulmate,"bet my soulmate's hair is all greasy and frizzy."

“So,what do you say,wanna switch numbers with this smooth haired guy?”Comes Chanyeol’s flirty voice

“But my soulmate-“Yixing’s faint voice is heard

“Oh it’s okay,you haven’t found them yet,right?Let’s have fun till they grow some balls and come out.”Chanyeol says

“Huh?”Yixing says confusedly but before he can say anything else a loud BITCH I HAVE BALLS AND MY HAIR IS NOT GREASY is heard with an agonizing "Don't punch my face" from Chanyeol

“Huh?Chanyeol?”Yixing stands up and bends over the counter confusedly

Junmyeon looks back with a menacing glare,”You,”he gets up from Chanyeol’s lying body on the floor and proceeds the confused Yixing,”how dare you say my hair is greasy?”

“Pr-Professor Kim?”Yixing stutters

“_Oh yes his hair must be all greasy and frizzy_,”Junmyeon mocks while taking off the piece of cloth from his hair,”bitch look at my hair,it’s not greasy and I’m not a nerd!”

Yixing just stands there like he has seen a ghost.His brain functioning a bit slowly at the sight of the identical mop of neon Orange,blue and pink

Mr. Kim has the same hair as him

Mr. Kim is his soulmate

Mr. Kim is his soulmate?

Wait

MR. KIM IS HIS SOULFUCKINGMATE!

“YAAAAA”Yixing shouts and jumps over the counter to hug the older guy,startling him in the process”Oh my god I have found you”

“Finally,”Chanyeol sighs while getting up from the floor,”pretending to flirt with your soulmate was so tiring.Kyungsoo would have my head if he saw that.”

“eh?”Junmyeon just stands there awkwardly with yixing hanging from his neck

“your cover is blown,Now can I have that cloth back?i need to clean the counter.my counter has got dirty no thanks to you and your soulmate,”Chanyeol deadpans

“What?YOU GAVE ME THE COUNTER CLEANING CLOTH AS A SCARF?PARK YOU ARE DEAD”Drunk Junmyeon screams and stumbles back and falls on his butt right after,Yixing still clinging on to him,maybe still in his Found-my-soulmate high.

Chanyeol sighs.It’s going to be a long night.

♥️

Junmyeon's head pounds like its gonna break

mm where was he

He opens his eyes to find a familliar guest room

Oh?He is at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's apartment?

Good

He tries to stretch when he feels hot breath on his neck

"Yo,Jongin when will you stop being gay with me?"he asks while turning to face the other person,"wha-"

His eyes widen at the sight of his student Zhang Yixing spooning him

The shout from guestroom echoes through the apartment at 6 in the morning

"Professor"

"No oh my god-"

"what the fuck is happening here?"Junmyeon and Yixing turn to the door of the room where a smaller guy with fiery red hair identical to Chanyeol's was standing,with a very annoyed look on his face

"Kyungsoo?"Junmyeon gulps

"Yes?Answer me,what's the chaos about?Chan told me you two are soulmates?"Kyungsoo says while rubbing his eyes

"it's complicated,"Junmyeon sighs

"Well then sort your shit out if you want to live,you don't want me to take out my knife collection do you,Junnie?"Kyungsoo threatens in a low voice and Junmyeon gulps while shooking his head

"Good."the shorter guy leaves

"is he serious?"Yixing says dumbfoundedly from where he is sitting on the bed

"Yes,"Junmyeon sighs,"Yes he is."

a silence falls between them

"So,''Yixing breaks the silence,"i guess you have questions for me?"

"oh yeah,A LOT,"Junmyeon says sarcastically,"What is with you and this Hair color thing? is this a fetish?"

Yixing hangs his head low in shame,"i- umm it's just to rebel against my parents."

"w-what?"Junmyeon says,"You were fine before that October 7th-"

"Yes,October 7th is my birthday.The day i turned 18,last year,i dyed my hair a shocking Green.My parents have always been very strict and rude to me,they are very homophobic as well.From childhood i used to receive harsh punishments for small matters.They controlled every aspects of my life.SO changing my hair colour was my celebration of freedom from them.And it gives me a sense of Joy and independence"

Junmyeon nods.So his soulmate did not have an ugly hair colour fetish which is very comforting,honestly.He feels a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Yixing keeps talking,"-So When you changed your hair color i became surprised but also very happy.I felt that was your way of showing me that you have accepted me and wanted to share in my moments of joy,"Yixing scratches his head

"That was because i wanted to see if you were actually my soulmate.My friend Jongin colored my hair like this.Can't you notice the sheer weirdness of it?"Junmyeon asks,a bit skeptical that Yixing thought _he_ dyed this colour willingly

"I- umm i'm not a very judgemental person.If my soulmate likes neon Orange who am i to question?"

Junmyeon sighs.Yeah.His soulmate was just too pure for this world.

_i'll have to protect you then_,he thinks to himself

Seeing Junmyeon being eerily silent,Yixing's face falls

He sort of expected this.

"I'm really sorry i bothered you with all those ridiculous hair colors all this time.It's understandable if you don't wanna be with someone like me,"he says in a low tone

"Are you crazy?"Junmyeon cuts Yixing off,"I've liked you since the day i saw you with your stupid Green hair."

Yixing blushes,"professor,if you want to change this colour-"

"Call me Junmyeon when we're alone,and hey,"Junmyeon walks closer to Yixing and cups the guy's cheeks,"how about we both keep this colour as a celebration of our meeting?”

Yixing smiles adorably and in that moment Junmyeon realizes that he doesn't care whatever the fuck his hair colour is as long as it makes his adorable soulmate happy.

♥️

Murmurs are heard everywhere.

Jongin raises his head when he hears the name “Mr.Kim” in it.

“Junmyeon?”he sees his best friend walking hand in hand and laughing with a younger guy.But that’s not what has Jongin floored.

Junmyeon was not wearing a fedora _and_ he still had the awful neon frenzy of hair color that jongin created.Except the guy Junmyeon was walking with was sporting the same hair colour

Jongin looks at Junmyeon walking confidently,not caring about the weird looks he receives from the people around them.

was this really his friend?

The duo reaches Jongin and he raises a brow.

“Meet my significant other,Zhang Yixing,”Junmyeon grins widely

Jongin greets the other with a warm smile and introduces himself

“Nice hair,both of you,by the way,”Jongin winks at the couple

Yixing gets embarrassed

Junmyeon wraps an arm around his waist,“You feeling shy now?”

“But prof,your image will get ruined for this,”the younger guy says

“It’s okay,xing,we look good.Besides,”he brushes a strand of Yixing’s hair,”there's no reason to get embarrassed because i will always be right _hair _with you”

Jongin laughs.Now,There is the annoying Junmyeon that he knows

“Was that another hair pun?”Yixing sighs

“Maybe?”Junmyeon grins

“For heaven’s sake,professor,it’s the 4th hair pun today and it’s only 8 am!”

“no worries,Yixing we can _straighten_ this problem out if you just _hair_ me out”Junmyeon cackles as Yixing groans in agony.

Jongin muses at the duo in front of him

One was in for a life full of questionable hair choices while the other was in for endless puns and terrible jokes.

What a couple.

♥️♥️♥️ ♥️♥️♥️ ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
